


In My Defense, I Didn't Know At The Time

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Shadow Moses RomCom [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Solid is jealous, reupload, trace amounts of dramatic irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Otacon figures it would be best to inform Snake that he totally tapped his twin brother's ass.





	In My Defense, I Didn't Know At The Time

“Hey, Snake?”

Snake wasn’t sure he liked that tone of voice. He glanced over to where Otacon was sitting on the bed next to him, with his knees drawn up to his bare chest, staring determinedly at his feet.

“Yeah?” Snake said cautiously.

“I, um… we need to talk.”

Snake didn’t like the sound of that. He sat up. “About what?”

“I have- a, a confession to make, Snake.”

“Oh.” He _really_ didn’t like the sound of that. Instead of looking at Otacon, Snake stared at the end of the bed. The blankets were bunched there, kicked almost off the mattress by their vigorous lovemaking about ten minutes ago. “…go ahead.”

Otacon was silent for a few moments before clearing his throat awkwardly and leading with, “So, you know how before the whole… incident… happened, FOXHOUND was at Shadow Moses for a couple weeks?”

Snake relaxed, assuming that this had something to do with Sniper Wolf. Otacon sounded like he was building up to something embarrassing but not traumatic, so Snake figured that he was about to tell him something he would have assumed as much already anyway. “Yeah. Did something happen?”

“You could say that…”

Snake raised an eyebrow silently. Otacon was blushing and avoiding eye contact. Most likely he’d been fibbing when he told Snake that the last person he’d slept with before him had been a vaguely-referred-to “older woman” that he’d lost his virginity to. (Side note: Snake still couldn’t believe that Otacon _hadn’t_ been a virgin by the time he got to him, and Otacon similarly couldn’t believe that Snake _was_. Otacon had been the first person he’d ever felt this close to, though…)

“So… uh…” Otacon glanced at Snake’s face, “…maybe you can guess where this is going?”

Snake tilted his head and shrugged, noncommittal.

Otacon shifted uncomfortably, resettling with his hands nervously twisting in his lap. “Okay. So. Your brother.”

Snake blinked.

“Excuse me?”

Otacon bit his lip. “Your brother,” he said again, “this is about him, actually.”

“He… what?”

“I fucked him.”

Snake stared.

Otacon’s cheeks got pinker. “A couple times, actually,” he clarified, staring down at his hands, “it was kind of weird. We ended up splitting it off about a week and a half before he started his takeover.”

Snake blinked again, trying - and failing - to process this.

“What,” he said.

He must have sounded angry, because Otacon looked up at him in alarm. “Oh, not like that,” he said quickly, “it was consensual and all. Actually, I topped.”

“…what??” Snake rubbed a hand over his face in confusion. “Otacon, start over.”

Otacon made a gesture like he was pushing his glasses up his nose, although at the moment he wasn’t wearing them. He didn’t seem to notice. “Alright,” he said, in kind of a small voice, “it started the first day we got there, when we were introduced. He… well, apparently he thought I was cute.”

Snake wasn’t sure how to feel about _Liquid_ having the same opinion on Otacon as he did.

“So, the next couple days, he… well, I don’t really want to say he was _stalking_ me. It was more like he was - just trying really hard to find excuses to start conversations with me.” He paused, then added, “he wasn’t very good at it.”

“Seriously?” Snake said.

“Yeah, I mean, he was pretty normal when he was talking with about Metal Gear, or FOXHOUND, or himself, but once we got away from those subjects, he was really… awkward.”

“Huh.”

“It was kind of adorable…”

There was long pause, and Otacon started. Somehow Snake thought that he hadn’t really intended to say that last part out loud. “A-Anyway,” Otacon said, flushing again, “after a few days, I think he got impatient and he just cornered me in a hallway and asked me to fuck him.”

“…did he.”

“And I thought… well, he tried so hard, so…”

Again Snake scrubbed a hand over his face. A few _days?_ Otacon had had sex with Liquid after only knowing him for a few _days?_ Snake himself had _lived with_ the man for _a year and a half_ before getting a taste of him!

Maybe that was the wrong thing to take away.

“Uh, so… we had sex,” Otacon said with a helpless shrug, “and all I could think the whole time was how _weird_ it was. He could have snapped me in half like a twig - although, I didn’t really know at that point that he _really_ wouldn’t have any reservations doing it - but, still… god, Snake, he was very, uh, submissive. I mean, I know I tease you for liking to bottom sometimes, but compared to him…”

Dimly Snake wondered why Otacon felt the need to explain in this much detail, but mostly he was just trying to compare his mental image of Liquid - a violent, sociopathic jackass with the durability of an irradiated cockroach who was so hell-bent on revenge that he’d literally come back from the dead to fuck up Snake’s life some more - with the picture Otacon was painting.

“Yeah,” Otacon said, catching Snake’s expression, “I didn’t really know how to reconcile it either. Especially when he locked me in my office,” he added, gesticulating vaguely, “I honestly thought he was going to kill me, so obviously I was scared, but at the same time I was also thinking, ‘But I totally made this guy my bitch! And he _loved_ it!’ …but that was a while after we broke it off, as I said.”

“Why’d you break up?” Snake asked.

Otacon wrinkled his nose. “We didn’t really _break up_ , Snake, it wasn’t really a relationship. We just slept together sometimes. Friends with benefits, y’know? …except without the ‘friends’ part, after the first time we had sex we kinda stopped having personal conversations. We just talked as required for work, and every couple nights he’d tell me to meet him in his quarters. I… I always did.”

“Oh,” Snake said flatly. “So why’d you split it off?”

“I’m still not sure. Just, one night, after we were done, he turned to me and said, ‘We can’t do this again, my partner’s getting angry at me for sleeping with you and says I’m not allowed to anymore.’”

“…partner?”

“I have _no_ idea. The only other time he mentioned his partner was when he commented that he doesn’t often get to have sex because his partner keeps him ‘on a bit of a short leash’.”

Snake thought it over. Liquid? A partner? And apparently one who dictated whether or not he was allowed to fuck someone else… although that clearly wasn’t a normal arrangement, Snake was surprised nonetheless. He’d never stopped to consider that Liquid of all people had actual personal relationships.

“Huh,” he said again.

“I still don’t know if I was cuckolding someone or not,” Otacon said, “or if I was unknowingly part of some weird sex game, or…”

“Who knows,” Snake said.

“Yeah.” Otacon frowned slightly. “Good sex, though.”

“Was it.”

Otacon went red again. “Well… you know…” He looked off to the side, his fingers twisting together again. “He was… mmm…”

Snake found himself getting angry at the weird, nostalgic fondness in Otacon’s voice, and he didn’t know if it was jealousy or just the fact that Liquid was… well, _Liquid_ and he had locked Otacon in his office and also _tried to kill Snake_ on _multiple_ occasions and now Snake’s lover was talking about how he he’d fucked Liquid _on multiple occasions_ and _enjoyed_ it??

“Who’s better,” Snake said sourly, “him or me?”

Otacon looked at him in surprise. “Huh?”

“Who’s a better lay?”

Otacon opened his mouth, then closed it again. “H-How am I supposed to answer that, Snake?”

So it was Liquid.

“I mean,” Otacon said quickly, “come on, Snake, this isn’t fair. I mean, for one thing, you two are identical, so it’s not like one of you is hotter than the other. And for another thing, er, okay, so you _know_ I like to top and he totally let me do that every single time and all but- but Snake, I didn’t-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Snake turned away, absolutely _not_ pouting. “I get it.”

He felt Otacon’s arms around his waist. “Snake, there was _nothing_ between us. And even if we- well, even if we were only attracted to each other because we were both starved for affection, if we _had_ anything he ruined it when he took me hostage.”

“Hmph.”

“Snake, I love you. So anything I did with Liquid - it doesn’t even _compare._ ”

“Is that so?”

Otacon’s hands started creeping down, and Snake felt him nuzzle the back of his neck. “Mhm.”

Snake kind of wanted to keep being mad about the whole situation, but there was no point. Otacon hadn’t even met him yet when he’d slept with Liquid, and if Snake was being honest with himself, the fact that Otacon had had his life threatened by the _last_ guy he’d fucked was probably a big part of the reason why he’d been so hesitant to go all the way with Snake.

And besides, Snake was still naked, so there was no barrier between Otacon’s soft hands and his dick.

He sighed, pushing languidly into Otacon’s touch. “You said you made him your bitch?” he said.

“Uh-huh. He was moaning like a whore.”

“Show me how you did it.”

And so Snake got laid for the second time that night (and it was _very_ good, very enthusiastic and passionate), and afterwards he put the whole issue of Otacon dicking Liquid out of his thoughts. Mostly. There was just one more niggling little question in the back of his head:

Were there any _other_ sexual misadventures Otacon hadn’t told him about yet?

…he really hoped the answer was no.

**Author's Note:**

> (any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
